


present, past and future

by spoke



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	present, past and future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Jane, Jana, Juno, Jane. 

She remembers her name even if all else is forgotten. She knows it, even if it no one else does. Maybe someday she will forget as well, but right now, in this moment of bright-edged clarity, she knows. As clearly as she knows the names of her brothers, and her boys. They are in the future, and of the past, and only by going through the Doors that she dare not use as often as she’d like may she see them. But her strength, it is something precious to be conserved and she knows it. 

Her brothers, who have been gone for so long it’s hard to see their faces sometimes. Her boys, who are ..elsewhere. Watching, always watching, but sometimes hunting too. 

And the child with her name, with her life still all before her, is standing there in awe, with a flickering recognition she cannot yet understand in her heart. 

Simon. Barney. Will. Bran.

We are alike in ways I cannot bear to tell you, she wants to say and does not. The world will stretch out before you in inifinite wonder and exhaustion, and every moment worth it. The boys you hardly know yet will be the cornerstones of your world, and your fearsome uncle Merriman a young friend, and oh, so many other things. 

But the singing of the mountains and that alone has brought her to this moment. She knows that this clarity is a flashing of light upon the lakewaters, and will fade as soon as she does. She hasn’t the energy, in this moment and place, for all the things she wants to say. With the monster fast approaching, she dares not take those moments for herself. She can only give the message and trust in them, future and past both, to carry this part of the great quest to completion. 

And so, “Jane, Jana, Juno, Jane.”


End file.
